Question: Daniel bought a new pair of jeans at the store when they were having a $25\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of jeans was $$78$, how much did Daniel pay with the discount?
Explanation: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$78$ $\times$ $25\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $25\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{25}{100}$ which is also equal to $25 \div 100$ $25 \div 100 = 0.25$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.25$ $\times$ $$78$ $ = $ $$19.50$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Daniel paid. $$78$ $-$ $$19.50$ $ = $ $$58.50$ Daniel paid $$58.50$ for the pair of jeans.